


Macrosmatic

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [23]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Blood, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: At least there wasn't any blood.~(Sigma-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Macrosmatic

**Author's Note:**

> Macrosmatic: Having a medically high sense of smell

Sigma hated blood.

And not because of it’s color, or the fact it came from living beings, or anything like that.

No, it was because of the smell.

Even slight drops would fill his senses with the most pungent metallic scent he’d ever smelt; and it only seemed to get worse every time!

It had been his biggest trepidation when Neo had asked him to help re-do that strange technological world, but oddly (or perhaps not so oddly) there was never anything like that.

Instead, when they died, digimon left behind a different type of smell, one that matched their type of life.

The weaklings he’d kill from their side, would release a smell no better than a dumpster. Some, could even rival garbage dumped in _acid_. Then lit on _fire_.

But the heroes, the heroes smelled heavenly.

It was odd twist of fate, he would think.

The beings who, in all honesty, _deserved_ to die made it really hard to kill them, while the beings who lived good lives just made everything smell like sugar cookies and warm nights by a fire.

Truthfully, not the best relation to make on a battlefield full of dying souls.

Well, at least it wasn’t blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I still headcanon Sigma+sensory overloads.


End file.
